In response to RFA No. 10-NIH-NCI-DRCCA Community Clinical Oncology Program, National Cancer Institute (CCOP) the Carle Clinic Association, Urbana Illinois, makes application to be designated a CCOP in East Central Illinois. As the fourteenth largest private medical practice group in the United States the Carle Clinic Association has a fully developed community cancer center program. The Carle Clinic is one of Illinois' largest downstate referral centers for all forms of medical care seeing over 1200 outpatients each day. The Carle Clinic is adjacent to the 376 bed Carle Foundation Hospital which has a dedicated 24 bed oncology ward. The Carle complex registered 704 analytic cancer cases in 1981. Since 1976 the Carle Clinic has been in active participant in the Cancer Control Program of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, registering 233 patients on national protocols to date for an average of 42 patients per year. In making this application for a CCOP award, the Carle Cancer Center, composed of four hematologist/oncologists and two radiation therapists, states that it will register at least 60 patients per year on approved ECOG protocols and 10 patients per year on the protocols of the Illinois Cancer Council (the comprehensive cancer center for the State of Illinois). In addition to increasing the cancer center's protocol activities, Carle will expand cancer control activities in the areas of public and professional education within our service area, and will establish a multiple site cancer detection facility. If granted this award, the Carle Cancer Center will endeavor to facilitate the transfer of technology in modern methods of cancer detection and management to the citizens and health professionals of our East Central Illinois region. We will further upgrade our already established data management office and comply with all terms outlined in the RFA for receiving this award. It is our belief that a cancer center should participate in clinical research protocols, public and professional education, and cancer prevention and detection as well as provide the highest standards of clinical cancer care.